Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 9
The guy who predicted that "The world was going to end" has released another prediction that it's in another 5 months. Ughhh, stop with the predictions already!!!! You were wrong twice before, what makes you think you're right the 3rd time? God, this subject is pissing me off! ALRIGHTY, let's just go on with the walkthrough, shall we? Alrighty Stormies, onto Neverland. Alrighty, first we see "The Lost Boys" (It's only 2 boys) and a treasure map. Unfortunately for them, Aqua beat them to it! Then, a voice is heard...Peter Pan!! He says that Aqua is now the leader of the treasure map. Ohhh, no way. Aqua tries to say that she's looking for someone(Terra?, Ven?) but Peter Pan says rules are rules! Uhhh, like from Olympus, enough rules!!! We find the way and Peter says to go to Mermaid Lagoon. Well, enough talking..Let's GO!!! First, equip the new keyblade and then go forward to the next area. Now, onto the Gully, there is a save point and a large treasure chest (Map) and another chest near the waters. Carry on to the left side (the right side says it's not the way :S). Now we're in the Jungle Clearing, fight or flight, just be careful of the ape Unversed Wild Bruiser . Go into the tree....yes, the tree. Inside Peter's Hideout, (Yeh that's right an HQ inside a tree, like that's not cliche enough) save and go forward to find 2 treasure chests. One of them is Mine Shield which you should EQUIP. If you have enough munny buy Mine Square, because once again, you'll need it. Go out of the HQ, then to ??? for the next area... Now a cutscene where Peter Pan insults Captain Hook as always and then Captain Hook gives the orders to fire cannon fire towards us. Uhhh, enough troubles already!!!! 22:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|tip=The cannon fire that Captain Hook has released, can also hurt the Unversed!!!! Unfortunately, if the cannon fire kills an Unversed before you kill it, you will not receive any experience points.}} Go down to the water and find a small cave, there is a treasure chest which contains Firaga Burst. Equip it if you want and on the other side of the river there is another treasure chest and another sticker you cannot reach. Go back up and go to the next ???, next to the 2 palm trees. On the Seacoast, fight or flight, but get the chest on the left upper side. Continue onto the passage and reach the cul-de-sac, another treasure chest and continue onto the passage. Hey, now we gotta go up the cliff!? Well, at least we get to use large fairy balls (ok that's weird to say). Ohh well, people who think this area is fun, go for it, but before we go up there are 3 treasure chests. The large one is another Spiderchest and the other 2 are normal chests. Use the light fairy balls to get all the way up the cliff and onto the next area. In the Rainbow Falls:Ascent, be careful here as if you fall you need to go all the way up again. Anyway, Fight or Flight again and follow the fairy balls all the way up to the next area. Now, in this area there's just Unversed so continue to the next area. Hey wait, we're back at the Gully!!!!! Well, that was stupid. Aqua says Peter Pan makes a good leader (errr) and then Captain Hook shows up and says he's got the treasure chest. Unfortunately for him, it's all a piece of junk and then the iconic ticking noise is heard, which makes Hook scream like a girl and run away. Aqua picks up a wooden keyblade that, according to Peter, Ventus left. Suddenly, Aqua figures out someone else is here too... For the treasure hunt we get Doubleflight Now, save up again and go back to the Indian Camp. Aqua runs for it then we hear a familiar voice...Vanitas again!!! He has Ventus' wooden keyblade...and then he snaps it!! RRRRRRrrrrrrr, Aqua finally loses it and says one of the best quotes in KH-BBS "You freak!!!". She gets her keyblade out, which means it's time for a rematch with Vanitas. BRING IT ON!!!!! For a reward you get the Command Style Ghost Drive and an HP increase!!!!! After all that fighting we finally beat Vanitas, but Aqua was too tired and she goes to sleep and we get to watch the same cutscene as the one back in Land of Departure. Aqua awakes up and Peter's there. Aqua says that our friendship binds us more that just a wooden keyblade...Awww Aqua. Peter Pan then says we can come back...Ok! It's best to level here, anyhow. For another reward we get a D-Link from Peter Pan and another keyblade, Pixie Petal. We head to the Lanes Between and come to a bright light!!! Aqua is in a place you'd recognise if you've played KH1 or KH2. Ohhh, Paopu Fruits!!! Looks like Wayfinders, eh? Aqua talks to her wayfinder saying that it's going to be the hardest part soo.n We then hear a child's voice, then another...hey! It's Young Riku and Young Sora, what a nice surprise. Aqua sees Riku's and Sora's emotions and says that he is so sincere, Riku like Terra and Sora like Ven. Aqua then sees that Riku has "the power", (most probably from Terra) however Aqua does not pass on "the power" to Sora as he and Riku may fight (like that's not possible). Aqua then talks to herself again and we get yet another keyblade Stormfall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the Lanes Between we see Mickey half-unconscious, saying Master Yen Sid. Well, let's go there! To Master Yen Sid's place!!! In the World Map we get the penultimate Command Board (Neverland). Alrighty I'm tired, until next time Stormies!!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough